Future Starts Slow
by Klaroline4ever2
Summary: Caroline and Klaus were childhood sweethearts after a fight Klaus leaves. Now four years later they will be reunited but will there love be enough to bring them back to each other, Or will it tear them apart ? AU/AH (Sorry I'm not good at summaries)
1. Prologue

**First I want to say I'm sorry that I have not updated ****Spell Bound**** yet and I promise I will soon. Second I could not get this out of my head so I had to write it. I didn't have a beta go through this so if I made and mistakes I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay so this is my first time writing in a diary so I have no clue what to say. So I'm just going to wing thins. My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm 17 and grew up in the small town of Mystic Falls, Virgina with my mom. My mother is the chief of police and my dad ran out when I was nine because he didn't love my mom and loved a guy named Stephen or something. I haven't seen him since.

When I was five i fell in love. I know what your thinking how can a five year old fall in love ? I don't know how but I did. I fell in love with Niklaus Mikaelson, and he fell in love with me. Nik was only 9 then and we were inseparable.

For the next 9 years we were together. I know it sounds screwed up but it's true. We were together all the time, No one could separate us. The fact that we had a four year age difference didn't bother us and everyone in town didn't even say anything about it. We lived in our own perfect world for those nine years. The best in my life. It wasn't until the real world finale came up that we finale had to leave ours.

Nik got into Yale for his art. When that happened our world was about to become a end. We had talked about it in the past leaving and running away to a life away from here, but when we talked about we never really put to thought our age difference. Nik wanted me to go off with him so we could start a life together. I was scared to leave and no mater how hard he tried I wouldn't leave with him. We had a fight that was the end for us. I broke his heart by refusing to go with him. Then I had no clue what I had done, I had ended my relationship, my life, my love, I had ended my everything.

Nik stopped talking to his family after he left, even me. I mean I understood why he stopped talking to Mikael. Mikael only would beat him up and tell him how he was nothing. Ester, all she did was sit there and watch him not saying a word. Finn, well Nik and Fin never really got along good. Fin was 8 years older than him and was a buzz kill. But Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik were the only other people he loved in the world besides me. Elijah was three years older than Nik but they got along better than anyone. Rebekah, she was my age and was his baby sister he would risk his life to keep her safe. Kol and Nik got along alright Kol would get on Nik's nerves a lot but he still loved him. Then Henrik, Nik loved him the most out of them all he would kill for him they were so close that I could not believe that Nik abandoned him.

I think he felt betrayed, that's why he never talked to any of us again. I never knew then that what i did broke his heart that bad.

I changed after he left. I became different, after a year I hated him. By two years I was sixteen and partying around. I got kicked of the cheer leading squad and my friends begun to hate me. By seventeen I was gone. My mother was always at work and my 'friends' were done with me, the only friend I had was Kol. Kol and I have a really close relationship. Were only friends and everyone knows it but if you were just meeting us you would most likely think we were dating, everyone did for a while until they saw me making out with my now boyfriend Damon Salvatore.

Damon grew up in Mystic Falls with his brother Stefan. Stefan is the only other friend i have in this town well beside Kathrine. I mean were not best friends but he will actually be seen with me in public unlike his girlfriend and my ex best friend Elena. Once I begun my rebellion faze Elena wanted nothing to do with me, I don't blame her if I was little miss perfect Elena Gilbert I wouldn't want to be seen with me ether. Anyways Damon's father owns some like lumber company so he's the second wealthiest guy in town. Number one is Mikael Mikaelson. Mikael is the town asshole. I never liked him not even when I was dating Nik. He has his nose up his ass and thinks hes the best guy in the world even though he abuses his kids and buys them off with his money. Everyone in town kisses his feet and think hes like god, none of them know how he really is and if they did they would understand why I hate him.

His wife Ester she stays home 24/7 and is like his little bitch. She's terrified pf him which I can't blame her I would be to if I were marries to him. Fin the oldest of the Mikaelson's worlds for Mikael like Elijah the second oldest. Finn is strange he lives in town with his wife Sage who is to use a nice word Slutty. She bothers me a bit, I've only meant her a few times but every time I do she has her nose up and flashes he expensive jewelry. Elijah I like, hes all noble and stuff but I get along with him something about him when I'm around him brings out the old me. I know he prefers the old me to the me now and sometimes I feel bad that he has to know this me. Elijah lives at the mansion with Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. I think the only reason he stays there is to keep them safe from Mikael.

Rebekah and I were best friend when we were young. When I begun to change so did our friendship. We slowly drifted apart. In school we never would say hi to each other or even acknowledge each others existence. Out of school was the same way unless no one was around. Parents didn't want there kids around me so if she was around me they wouldn't want them around her to. I don't blame Rebekah for it, I'd be the same way. Henrik doesn't really talk to anyone much, after Nik left he kind of stopped talking to me and anyone who was not Elijah. I blame myself for Henrik though. Kol tells me all the time that it's not my fault for him and I know hes right but I still blame myself.

Then theirs Kol, Kol and I are like brother sister but have a more sexual relationship than a brother and sister do. I mean we don;t have sex but we do sleep together. I know it's weird but it's just how our friendship is. After Nik left me and Kol some home drifted together. I was never a big fan of Kol until I really got to know him. We became instant friends and have been since. I trust Kol with all my secrets and tell him everything. Some people think our friendship is strange and there not wrong it is, buts it's the best friend ship you could ask for.

Now back to Damon. Damon is known as the town Rebel. He's at the bar almost every night and is always partying. I won't lie Damon is the hottest guy in town since Nik left and everyone wants him but I was the lucky girl who got him. Even Elena wanted him but she would never admit it because of her reputation. I got drunk one day and some how gained the courage to go up to him. I still to this day don't remember what happened but I woke up naked in his bed the next day and we just kept it going from there. Everyone in town kind of hates us, my mom and Damon are friendly but I know she doesn't like him much and the rest of the town just laughs at us, well except for Kol and Kathrine.

Kathrine is Elena's twin sister. Kathrine is a outcast and loves to have fun, I never liked Kathrine until I was fifteenth and we got drunk together. We clicked and from then have good friends. In school we hang and out of school but I don't trust her with secrets or personal stuff. She kind of has a big mouth and keep a secret to save her life. She's know as the town slut and I won;t lie she is. She has slept with most of the school and some adults. She was caught screwing Mason Lockwood, the mayor's brother. I go to school with the mayor's son Tyler who is another one on Kathrine's list of guys she screwed. Tyler is the asshole football captain. When I was thirteen he always tried to kiss me even though he knew I was dating Nik. Nik punched him in the jaw for it. He was the only dumb ass who made a move on my while I was dating Nik, everyone was scared of Nik so they never tried anything.

When Nik and I were together I made him a better person so the town didn't hate him as much. Nik got in to trouble when I wasn't around him. I brought out the good in him a lot of people said. I had a pretty normal life when I was with him. My friends hated him but because I didn't change with him they never said anything. Maybe it was because they were scared of him. When we were together I was the girl everyone loved the cheerleader, miss mystic falls and good girl. I was the youngest to win Miss Mystic Falls at 14 and to be on the cheer team. I sometimes miss the way it use to be, but then I look back and see how I can't live that life again.

Okay so I think this will be my first and last time writing in a diary so bye diary! Love, Caroline Forbes

* * *

**This story will not be in diary form but I needed to explain all this stuff before it started and this was the best way I could! I'm sorry if it came out really bad, without my beta I'm horrible at writing. Any questions PM me, Review, Follow, Favorite and hope you Enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday

**I just want to Thank everyone who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this story so far. Like I said before this story I'm doing without a beta so the grammar and how i write will not be the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Caroline ... Caroline get your ass out of bed! Come on birthday girl!" Kol yells at me grabbing the blanket off me. I get out of the bed and look at the clock, in big red letter a 6 flashes. I really hate that clock, all it dose is blink.

"whats the problem with you today? You love your birthday ." Kol yells at me from the bathroom. "I don't know just one of my moods, I guess." I say walking into the bathroom joining him at the sink. " Is it that time of the moth because I'm not dealing with that ship again. Last time I thought you were going to kill me." I smile up at him and shake my head. " No, now get out of here I need to pee" i say pushing him out. " What ever you say birthday girl" he says kissing me on the cheek before shutting the door.

I take a quick shower then brush my teeth. I don't understand why but for some reason I'm just not into my birthday this year. Maybe because now I have only my self to rely on. I throw my hair up into a bun then throw on blue skinny jeans and a white tank with a jacket. I can't help but check myself in the mirror, I know it's usually a Kathrine thing but I can't help but love my jacket.

I take off down stairs to the kitchen where I see Ester, Elijah, Henrik, Rebekah and Kol sitting at the table. I walk over and sit down next to Kol. I grab a apple from the bowl of fruit and listen to the conversations around the table. Kol's talking to Henrik about some car chase, Rebekah talking to her mom about prom shopping, And Elijah just sitting down reading the paper. "Caroline?" i look over and see Elijah saying my name. " I believe today is your birthday if I'm correct ?" I feel myself blush a bit because everyone is looking at me now. " Yeah" I reply to his question. " Happy Birthday" he says smiling at me then everyone follows him by wishing me a happy birthday to. I smile at them and thank them. " Well we need to get to school" Rebekah says getting out of here seat. " Kol are you driving or am I ?" Kol stands up " I'll drive" swinging a arm around my shoulders. I smile at him as he leads us out.

The car ride goes by fast. No one says anything the hole ride, we all just sit in silence listening to the music until Rebekah decides to make conversation. " So Caroline, what are you doing for your birthday?" I roll my eyes knowing shes trying to be nice to me. " I have a date with Damon" i tell her. She just nods her head at me.

The school day goes by slow. Same thing as everyday, The teachers talk about stuff no one cares about. Everyone avoids me and acts like im invisible. Until Lunch, where Kol and Kathrine decide is would be fun to throw a party in the cafeteria. It's not a big one but just the right size for everyone to stare. So since today you turn 18, I say we ditch and go have some fun." Kathrine says sliding into the seat with me. " I mean it's not every day you turn 18 and I need some liquor." I roll my eyes. " You always need liquor Kat." I say moving over so she can fit on the seat with me. " Well that's true but we both need it today. Come on me and you can go get drunk and party at the grill celebrating."

" You forgot me. I can use some liquor too." kol says while Kat rolls her eyes. " And Kol. Come on you have to say yes."

Ever sense Kol and Kat screwed around they have a weird relationship. They both try to act like nothing wrong but I know there both full of shit. I think Kol has a crush on her, but i don't say anything. " Fine, but I hate a date at six so you have me till then." Kat jumps up and claps her hands together " Great" she says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the cafeteria while Kol follows behind.

Once we were at the grill Kat ran off to Ben. Ben was the football like god when he was in school. I never really saw what everyone did, they guy is a moron. The only thing he is good for is something nice to look at besides that he's hopeless. He has a huge crush on Kat which makes our liquor lives better. He gives her free drinks all the time and all she needs to do it bat her eye lashes at him then hes hers to command. That's one of the best things about her, she has no morals. I don't mean to sound like a bitch but it's true. Kat will fuck anyone to get what she wants.

"How many times do you think they fucked?" kol says staring daggers at Ben. I smile at him and shrug my shoulders. " Maybe twice, Usually be the fifth time she dumps there ass. Well unless there good." Kol makes a small like growl sound then turns to me. " So date with Damon? Where's he taking you to?" both of our eyes flash to the smiley brunette who jumps in the booth next to me passing out our beers. " If I had to guess probably back to the boarding house. They'll drink a little, maybe have something to eat. Then he'll give you a 'gift' then take you to his room where he'll fuck you then you both pass out until someone wakes up. then do it again?"

I shake my head and drink my beer. " That's what I thought" Kat says downing her beer. "Yeah so Kat what about? How do you plan to spend our night?" i ask. She smiles then looks to Ben. " well I plan to ride Ben till he can't feel his legs." Kol smiles at what she saying. " How about you?" Kat ask Kol. " Well darling, I plan to get the little Bennett girl in my bed." He says grinning. " Yeah, Kol you've been trying for how long to get in her pants? Isn't she like dating my brother?"

"well shouldn't you know that? Hes your brother? kol says sipping his drink. " yeah but I don't care about his personal life, plus shes friends with Elena which means shes a buzz kill and not worth it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a bartender to flirt up." She says getting us walking off to the bar.

"Why did I ever sleep with that?" he ask me as she walks away. " because your a guy who only thinks with his dick" i say smiling at him. He rules his eyes and shrugs his shoulders." so have you heard about the party tomorrow night?"

"The one at the falls?" i ask finishing off my drink. "yeah the hole schools going" I shrug. " maybe depends how hung over I am." i say smiling at him. " I'll take that as a yes. And speaking of hung over looks whose here" i turn around and see Damon walking towards us. " guess your dates starting early. Happy birthday Care, I'll see you later." he gives me a kiss on the cheek and strides off to the bar where Kat is.

"Ditching school ? Maybe I should call on you?" He says getting in the booth next to me. " Yeah then I get grounded and you don't get your date later." i seductively say moving closer to him. " Well your eighteen now, whats your mom going to say about that. Your all grown up she can't tell you what to do."

"Well I still live under her roof so I have to go by her rules." i say biting my lip. "Then move out." he says leaning into my neck. " I don't have anywhere to go" i say as he kisses me. I forget where we are and moan a bit. " You can move to Kol's." he says kissing up my neck. " Like Ester would let me move in, she tolerates me and that's only for Kol, so she doesn't lose him to." I make a low moan again. " Then move in with me?" he says into my ear. I pull away fast and look at him in shock. "what?"

"You heard me, move in with me." he says leaning in to kiss me. I push myself away from him. "Are you serous?" He just smiles and leans in again. " I guess so, It was my birthday gift to you." I don't know what to say to this. "If you say no I understand. We can Just pretend this didn't happen." He says this time kissing me. I kiss him back and then he pulls away. " But the offer still stands" i smile at him and then kiss him again. I only have one thought in my head 'Fuck'.

* * *

**This chapter was not that great. I'm kind of not sure what to do until Klaus shows up and he won't show up for another few chapters and I'm in serious need of ideas. So please if you have any ideas tell me! Also Caroline and Damon having been dating for about a year (just to clear that up) This is also not really a Daroline story but he has a big part in it and will be in it a lot. Review, Follow, Favorite. Reviews will help with motivating me btw. Thanks for reading !**


	3. Chapter 2: Hangover

**Okay so I decided to update! Thank you everyone who has been reading this heads up the reviews make me happy and make me update faster! And _italics_****are Flashbacks.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Damon" I moan out as he pushes me against the wall kissing my neck. I grab his hair and bring his mouth to mine kissing him hard. His hands slide from my neck down my back to my ass. making me moan out again. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lifts my up, pushing me against the wall.

"Caroline" he moans my name. I wrap my legs around his waist sliding my hands down his shirt slowly unbuttoning it. He grabs my tank and pulls it over my head. I reattach our lips invading his mouth with my tongue. I pull the shirt down his arms and slide my hands on his biceps. "Oh god" i moan.

"I like the sounds of that" he says grabbing at my jeans. I help it pushing the jeans down my legs. He puts my down quick letting them slide of my feet before grabbing my panties and sliding them down my legs.

"Already wet for me?" He says smirking at me. I grab his belt and start stripping him. "You know it" I say sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs reveling his erection. I smile at him kissing him again.

He grabs my ass again lifting me up against the wall again. With in a second he pushes himself into me making me cry out his name. "Damon" I yell out. He begins to thrust into me harder and faster. I throw my head back as he begins to pant out my name. I feel high starting as he speeds up. "fuck"

"What the fuck" Damon stops thrusting and we both look over to Stefan and Elena at the door. Shit.

"Really Damon? You couldn't do this in your bed?" I notice Elena's eye staring daggers at me. I can't help but give a small grin.

"Well brother I thought you two were going to be out." Damon says smirking at Stefan. I try to move but notice that I'm still being held against the wall. "Okay so were not so could you two take this upstairs and put some damn clothes on" Damon rolls his eyes then puts me back on my feet. I notice Elena's eye's on me still while Stefan drags her out of the room. I give her a smirk taking Damon's hand going upstairs with him.

I run in to Damon's room and jump onto his bed. He walks in and smiles at me. "Did you know I love this bed?" I ask sitting on my smiles and walks over to the bed dropping the clothes on the floor.

"You may of said it once or twice" He leans in kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck falling back on the bed.

"You know if you moved in we could do this every hour" he kisses my chest "every second" he kisses my neck "every minute" kisses my nose "of every day" he finishes kissing my lips.

I grab his head and make him kiss my harder moving my legs a part for him. He moves in between my legs and I can feel his erection on my stomach.

"You know how to not answer a question don't you?" He says kissing my neck. "Who can say no to sex?" I reply back." Anyways we were in the middle of something before your brother walked in on us 'again' if I may add that." He kisses me again harder this time pulling me up to his erection. Teasing my sex. I thrust myself against him.

"Someone has no patients today" he says. "Nope." I say kissing his shoulder.

He pushes into me making me gasp. He starts steady rhythms. I meet his every thrust digging my nails into his back as he speeds up. I feel high coming and I dig my nails down to his ass.

"Damon" I moan out as he thrust faster and harder. I only last a bit longer before we both come together.

He slides out of me and falls down next to me. Both us are tying to catch our breath. "Happy Birthday babe." he leans in kissing me on the forehead. I smile at him then turn to my side slowly drifting asleep.

!

_I'm sitting at a table surrounded by all my friends Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Kol, Bekah and Nik. There all singing Happy Birthday to me smiling and laughing fighting to get close to the cake. I see my dad and mom standing to the side my dad's arm wrapped around my mom's shoulders and my mom in actual clothes, not her dull uniform._

_The end the song and blow out the five candles on the cake while some people cheer and the others try to grab at the cake. My mom starts cutting the cake giving my the corner piece. I jump up happy and run over to Nik. He smiles at me and pulls me onto him lap. I take a bite of my cake then feed him a bite. The adults all stare at us thinking were cute and smiling. I turn and look at Nik and smile at him. He smiles back and leans into my ear " Happy Birthday Caroline" kissing my cheek. _

_The day goes by fast I open up my tops which are barbies and clothes. None of them are compared to my gift from Nik though. _

_Nik brought me to the backyard when all the adults were busy talking and watching all the other kids play there games. He told me his gift was special and had to be done with no one around. _

_"Why dose it have to be away from our parents Nik?" he smiles at me then bends down so hes the same size of me._

_"Because I don't think they will like my gift much" he says smiling at me making the dents in his face appear._

_"Then what is it?" I ask. "Close your eyes." I cross my arms and look at him. "If you want your gift Care then close your eyes. And no peeking." I huff then close my eyes stomping my foot._

_I begin to get mad waiting for him to tell me to open then when I'm about to say something but something soft touches mine. I open my eyes and see his face right in front of mine. Hes kissing me._

_He slowly pulls away and opens his eyes looking at me. "Happy Birthday" I'm confused of what happened and just smile at him. He smiles back then reaches his hand out to mine. I take his hand as he leads to go back inside._

_"I love you Caroline" he says holding the door open. "I love you to Nik."_

!

"Babe" I feel Damon giving me a slight push. "Babe your phones going off" I grunt and slowly get up.

"It's in your jeans on the ground" I look over at him hiding his head under the pillow. I reach down and grab my phone out of my jeans.

I Look at the clock One p.m. My head is killing me I must of been drunk last night not even know it. That's a first. I have 3 missed calls and 12 text messages.

_From: Kol_

_Wake your hung over ass up!_

_From: Kol_

_Pick up your phone now Forbes!_

_From: Kat_

_OMFG, your not going to believe this, txt me as soon as u see this! :O_

_From: Kol_

_Care Pick UP!_

_From: Kol_

_Call Me_

_From: Kat_

_Bitch stop fucking Damon and txt me!_

_From: Kat_

_OMG. Just call me when you see this._

_From: Kol_

_Caroline_

_From: Kol_

_Okay I'm going to go there if you don't reply_

_From: Kat_

_Okay Kol is pissing me off. reply to him now!_

_From: Kol_

_Call me_

_From: Kol  
_

_I'm going to keep calling you now till you answer._

"Really?" I roll my eyes at my phone dialing Kol's number. I lie back down on the pillow while the phone rings.

"Where the fuck have you been?" geez.

"Yeah good morning Kol nice to hear from you to. Oh and one text message is just as affective as 10."

"Well you didn't pick up darling. So I had to take matters in to my own hands." roll my eyes

"Yeah so what is this big problem you woke me up about?"

"Can you come over? I can't tell you on the phone." really Kol?

"Yeah if you can come pick me up." I look over at passed out Damon.

"I'll be there in ten"

"Alright see you then" I hang up the phone and pull the pillow off Damon's head." Babe ... Babe" he turns and looks over at me. "Babe I got to go Kol's having one of his needy days. I'll see you at eight for the party at the falls?"

"Yeah babe." he says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

!

"Okay so you call me and leave 100 things on my phone and when you pick me up you don't say anything so what is it?"

"Care just wait you'll see." I know not to start with Kol when hes in one of his moods.

We pull up and I can see Kol tense a bit. "Okay Care I don't know how you till react to this but don't kill me okay?" I don;t know what to say so I just stare at him confused. "Sure" I say getting out of the car heading to the door.

Kol holds the door for me and I walk in heading towards the living room. I can hear talking from everyone and begin to worry why I'm here. I watch my feet walking into the room. Then lift my eyes and stop. Oh My God.

"Nik"

* * *

**Heehee cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter check out my other story Spell Bound. Thank you everyone who has followed, favorite and reviewed. Any questions or ideas PM me, I could use some ideas. Follow, Review and Favorite thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Nik

**I updated! So I'm in need for ideas for a flashback for next chapter so if you want to see a certain flashback PM what you want to see, also reviews will get me to update faster! Thank you all for reading**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Nik" I feel my heart start to race and my jaw drop to the ground. What the fuck is he doing here?

"Caroline" he says getting out of his chair smiling at me. Everyone in the rooms eyes are on me and him. I know what there all thinking 'oh shit' because we have not been in the same room together since I was fourteen and things did not end well. Ester blamed me for it she didn't let me come back over to the house till a year after.

* * *

_"Hey Love" Nik says walking over kissing me. I feel the urge to cry seeing all his stuff packed up and him ready to go. "I Know that's not all your bringing." he says grabbing my hands. I can't help it and I break down in tears. He pulls me into his arms and brings us over to the couch._

_"Hey, hey, it's okay. Love what's wrong?" he takes my chin and lifts my face up from his chest._

_"I'm so sorry_,_ so so sorry Nik." I cry back into his chest._

_"What are you sorry about Caroline?" he takes my chin again looking into my watery eyes. _

_"I can't do this." I cry out feeling my tears begin to soak my face._

_"Yes you can, look at me Caroline." he cups my face with his hands. " You can do this me and you. Were going to leave and start a life just me and you. Just us. We'll have a better life than we would ever have here. I'll graduate then we can go where ever you want just the two of us. We can see the world Paris, Rome ,Tokyo. Where ever you want to go. Just me and you." he says looking into my eyes._

_I begin to cry harder. "Just us?" he nods his head "That's the problem just us." I say. He looks at me in confusion. _

_"What about school, my mom, my friends? I thought I could do this Nik. I really did but I can't. We won't make it just you and me. I'm only fourteen Nik. People are going to look at us weird. It's not like it is here where people know we are together and are used to the idea of us._

_"Caroline."_

_"No Nik." I yell getting up as the tears finale stop. "I can't do this Nik, no matter how much I love you and want to be with you I can't run away with you. Not now at least." I can see the pain in his eyes from what I'm saying._

_"You never loved me did you?" tears begin to build in his eyes._

_"What? How can you say that you know I love you. I've loved you since I was five." I sit back down taking his hands in mine._

_He throws my hands away and gets up trying to hide the tears. "I don't get it why can't you go. I can give you everything you want Caroline. We can finale get the fuck away from here and your saying no. If you really fucking loved me then you would go with me"_

_"Nik, I'm so sorry but I can't. I Love you I really do, I'm ." He cuts my off picking up a vase and throwing it across the room._

_"Leave Caroline." I get up and walk to him putting out my hand to touch his shoulder._

_"I said fucking leave Caroline." I jump back scared and walk to the doorway._

_"I Love you Nik." I say out loud one last time before leaving the house in tears._

* * *

"Caroline I need your help with something upstairs" Kol says putting his hand on my shoulder leading me to the stairs. I nod my head and look up to meet Nik's eyes on Kol staring at the way he's touching me. I can't help but grin knowing he still feels something towards me.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask Kol sitting down on his bed. "Why the fuck did you not tell me he was here?" he frowns

"I wasn't thinking I thought if I told you, you would have thought I was joking and wouldn't have came." he says sitting down next to me.

"You fucking think?" I get up and begin to walk around the room. " Why is he here anyways?"

"He just finished college. He decided to come back and see how we were. Well Henrik and Rebekah." I sit back down next to him and fall back onto the bed. "Why hasn't he talked to anyone since he left? Did he tell you that?"

"He told of pretty much everything. How when he left he was pissed, and didn't want anything to do with us anymore and that he decided he wanted to get his life together so he thought it would be best to just forget about us all until he graduated. He's moving back here permanently and going to open a studio or shop or what ever it's called."

"Gallery... He use to talk about opening one when we were younger." I say sitting back up.

"You know what the first thing he said when he walked in and saw us all?" I nod my head " It wasn't hey or how are you it was where can I find Caroline." My heart begins to beat crazy and my head pounding. I'm finale starting to really feel my hangover from last night. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I don't even know if I want to do anything. All I know right now is that I need some Advil and sleep." I say laying back on the bed again.

He lies down next to me and grabs my hand. "I'm sorry I should of told."

"You think?" I say laughing a bit. "Why did you tell Kat before me?"

"I didn't shes the one who told me she sent me a text right as he walked in." he says getting up from the bed.

"So what did you tell him about me?" I ask

"I didn't tell him anything besides that you were not here. No one else has talked about you since then. There trying to keep it No Caroline talk in there." I nod my head understanding why.

"Kol, Caroline can I come in?" Nik yells from behind the closed door. Kol just stares at me for a answer and I stare at him. I shake my head no at him.

"No, we'll be right there." Kol walks over to me. "what do you want to do?" I shrug

"Can you just bring me home?" he nods his head and we head down the stairs. Luckily no ones around when we get down stairs and we take off at the door to the car.

The hole car ride feels like a lifetime. My heads kills and I can't even think straight. Every time kol begins to talk in goes right through me. By the time we make it to my house I'm in need of serious sleep. I walk over to my bed and fall face first on to my pillows..

My phone goes off telling me I have a new text message. I reach into my back pocket and grab my phone seeing it's from Damon.

_From: Damon_

_Miss you babe, see you tonight._

I smile at the text and reply with a smiley face before passing out.

**Klaus POV**

I hear the front door slam shut and know they took off. I roll my eyes and go back over and sit down with Elijah.

"She hasn't seen me in four years I would expect her to be running into my arms right now." I say lying back into the chair. "I'm taking it from the secretly that them are now a couple?" I ask Elijah sitting down so formal in a suite.

"No brother she happens to be dating the elder Salvatore. Remember He graduated with you I believe."

"Damon Salvatore? Shes dating that fucking idiot? Last time I remember she hated his guts." I say aggravated. She can't be dating that asshole.

"Well it would be better to talk to her about this or Kol if she does not wish to speak to you, which it looks from her escape she doesn't." Elijah says standing fixing his tie and leaving the room.

She can't be dating him. She use to talk all the time about how she hated him. He use to cheat on every girlfriend he had and fucked every girl in town. My Caroline would never even lay eyes on him twice. Since when have Caroline and Kol been so close? Things must have really changed since I left.

The sounds of the front door shutting bring my back from my deep thoughts and I yell at for Kol.

"Yeah Nik?" he says walking in sitting down on the couch.

"So what can you tell me about Caroline?" I ask smirking.

"I think it would be better if you asked her that." he says getting up from his seat.

"You see I would try that but from the fact she ran out of the house I didn't really get the chance to. So that is why I'm asking you." I say smiling at him.

He sits back down roiling his eyes at me. "I can only tell you a little bit. The rest you will have to ask her."

"I can agree to that." I say getting comfy in my seat. "So tell me about Damon."

"How do you know about Damon? Wait Elijah told you didn't he?" I nod my head.

"Okay well I'm not in the mood for 20 questions so I'm just going to tell you what I can and the rest will be left for Caroline. Understand?" I nod my head.

"Caroline has been dating Damon for a year now. Her and I are best friends and I will do anything for her. Ever since you left she changed which is why we are friends. She never talks about you and is in love with Damon. So don't even get any ideas of trying to be with her again because I know for a fact she won't go running into your arms like she would of four years ago. She doesn't want to talk to you right now and don't think she will for sometime. And that's all I'm telling you, So the rest you will have to find out from her. Now I need to go and get ready for a party so I'll see you around." he says getting up and walking out of the room.

I'm not sure of what I should think of this friendship they have right now but all I can think about is her and Damon. Why the fuck would she be dating Damon Salvatore. I'm going to have to find this out sounds like I have a party to get ready for.

* * *

**So Next chapter will be the party at the falls and there will be Klaroline! I'd like to thank everyone who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. And a special thank to Klaroline-teenwolf and KlarolineCinderella for reviewing my last chapter. So I want to do a flashback next chapter and I'm not sure what to do it on so dose anyone have any ideas? If so PM it to me. Thank you all again and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Party

**Thank you Everyone who followed,favorite and reviewed last chapter. I'm sorry I wanted to update this the other day but I wasn't feeling to good so I did it today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Caroline... Babe... Wake up." I slightly open my eyes and see Damon sitting next to me on the bed. "Come on babe you over slept." I look over at the clock and see that's its eight.

"Shit" I say jumping out of the bed running to the bathroom. I start brushing out my hair and putting on my makeup as fast as I can.

"You know we don't have to go." Damon says walking over behind me wrapping his arms around my waste. "i can think of something a lot better we can do." he says kissing my neck.

"yeah we could do that." I say turning around kissing his lips. "But I want to go to the party so when we get back here, we can do whatever you want." I say walking over to my dresser.

I pull out a lace black bra with matching panties. I strip myself of my clothes from the previous night and slide myself into the panties.

"Now that's a sight I could stare at for the rest of my life." I hear Damon say from behind me. I can't help but smile and roll my eyes at him. I hook the back of my bra and fix my boobs making sure they took good. I grab a tank and skinny jeans that show off every curve on my body and throw them on.

"How do I look?" I ask Damon turning for him.

"Alright, I think your previous outfit was much better." he says getting up sliding his hands down my back. I just shake my head at him and walk over grabbing my phone from my bed side table. "Lets go"

* * *

We pull up to the falls and the first see I see is Kat running over to the car.

"Where the fuck have you been?" she yells at me pulling me out of the car. "I'm been texting you all day, Did you see Klaus?" Damn Kat. I look over at Damon who looks pissed.

"What about Klaus?" He says towards Kathrine. Her eyes look from him to me.

"Shit sorry Care." I shrug my shoulders he would of found out anyways."I'm just going to go over there and let you talk, see you in a bit." She says walking over to a group of guys.

"I was going to tell you." I say looking over at Damon. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Babe, I'm not mad." He says. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Kol and Kat were texting me all morning about someone and when Kol picked me up he brought to his house, And well Klaus was there. I didn't even talk to him. He tried to talk to me but Kol dragged me to his room before anything could happen. I think he was scared I was going to punch him." I say nervously.

"Alright." he says leaning over kissing me. "Speak of the devil." I look up and see Nik with Kol, Stefan, Elena and Rebekah. " Well I'm going to go see my brother so I'll see you in a bit, unless you want to come with me."

"Nah, It's okay. I'm just going to go see Kat." I say getting out of the car. "Se you in a bit." I shout to him walking over to Kathrine.

"Okay so tell me everything." she says running up to me grabbing me arm and giving me a beer.

"Nothing happened. He said my name then Kol dragged me to his room before anything happened. He wants to talk to me but." I stop and sip my drink.

"But you don't know what to say?" She finish my sentence for me. I nod my head and lean on the tree.

"I don't know what to say, or what to do. I mean I want to talk to him. I want to know where he's been, why he hasn't called me or anything." I say finishing off my drink and throwing the cup towards the fire.

"Your still in love with him Care." What? "I am not still in love with him. I haven't been for four years now, I'm happy, I have Damon and I love him not Nik." I say. How could she even think that.

"You just called him Nik, Care." shit I did, didn't I? "Well lets not talk about this anymore your getting pissed and this a party meant for fun not this shit." Kat says taking a beer from the guy walking by us.

"Damon asked me to move in with him." I don't know where that came. I grab the beer from her hand and begin chugging it down.

"He what? What did you say?" I give her back her beer and shrug. "I blew it off. My mom would freak and I don't know."

"One, your mom can't say shit your eighteen now. Two your at Kol's every night pretty much like she would notice. And three with Klaus back I don't think you sleeping in the same bed as his brother is going to go so great."

"You think I should move in?" I ask. "Hell yeah, I like Damon better now that hes with you. Plus that would piss my sister the fuck off and I would love to see her face when she finds out you moved in." She says laughing looking over to Elena. I look over and see Elena starting at Damon while the guys talk. I roll my eyes.

I feel so bad for Stefan he has no damn clue that Elena is only dating him so she can get to Damon. Damon doesn't even give her the time day and she still tries to talk to him.

"She is so pathetic giving him her little puppy dog eyes. I hope Stefan comes to his sense and dumps her ass soon." Kat says breaking my stare. "Doubt it though my sister's got him kissing at her feet." I laugh at that. It's true she makes him do everything for her. "Love sick fool"

"Yep Love Sick Fool."

* * *

**Klaus POV**

I keep reminding myself the only reason I'm at this dumb teen party is to talk to Caroline. I remember when I was all there ages and instead of going to these dumb things I would spend my time with her.

"Nik!" What the hell.

"What Bekah? You don't have to yell in my fucking ear." I yell rubbing my ear that I'm hearing bells in now.

"Caroline is here." I feel my heart begin to speed up as I look over to her kissing Damon in his blue car. I want to punch him in the face for laying a hand on her. I have to keep reminding myself that shes not mine anymore and every time I do that I feel a little bit of me die inside.

"Brother I think you need a drink." Kol says offering me his beer. I grab the drink from him and begin to down it watching Caroline as she gets out of the car walking over to the Gilbert twin. Watching her is the only thing keeping me from killing Salvatore.

"Brother" Damon says catching my attention walking over to Stefan. "Elena, Kol, Barbie and Klaus. Where you been hiding?" He ask me. I feel my fist begin to tighten. I look over at Kol who looks like hes going to kill me if I do something stupid.

"You know here and there." I say as nicely as I can. He just smiles at me before he starts a conversation with Stefan.

"Remember Nik, you punch him Caroline will never talk to." Kol says walking away towards some girl talking with Bekah. I take another sip of the beer hoping that I'll get drunk sooner than later.

"So Klaus you back for good now?" Stefan asked. I shrug my shoulders "Maybe, maybe not. I'm just suppose to stay for the summer but I think there's a good chance I might stay." I say

"This have anything to do with Caroline?" The Gilbert sister asked making me smirk. I look over to the elder Salvatore smiling at me. "No, just hear for my family. Not for miss Forbes" I say taking another sip of the beer.

"I heard she was at you house earlier. How did that go?" Damon asked.

"You have nothing to worry about mate. I'm not going to steel your girl away. But do need to talk to her." I say walking towards her.

My heart begins to speed up the closer I get to her. I admit I'm nervous to finale be able to talk to her again. Mostly because I have no clue how she going to react. I mean she was the one who broke it off so she can't be pissed at me for that if she even is mad.

The elder Gilbert's eyes go wide when she sees me walking to them. I give her my signature smirk and walk up to them. Caroline spins around fast and tangles her feet. I grab her arm before she falls. When I touch her arm I feel a tingle in my hand. I haven't felt that in four years and I miss it.

"Nik." she breaths out staring at me.

"Nice to see you to love." I say helper her get steady.

"well I'm going to go talk to my sister, I'll see you later Care." The eldest Gilbert says giving Caroline a small smile.

"Klaus, uh thank you." she says rubbing her arm where I grabbed her.

"Your quite welcome Love. So can we talk now or is my little brother going to steel you away again?" I ask her taking the beer from her hands.

"I was drinking that" she says reaching out for it stomping her foot. I take a sip and shake my head at her.

"If I recall your only eighteen and the drinking age is 21." I say taking another sip. She folds her arms and raises her eyebrows at me making my chuckle. She grams the bottle from my hand and takes a sip of it.

"Well that's not what you said four years ago, when you were eighteen and I was fourteen so I believe I can." She says taking another sip smiling at me. "But I rather not 'talk' right now so if you'll excuse me." she says walking away. I give her a quick smirk taking the beer from her again.

"Give that back." she says trying to take it from me. " I'd like to have this conversation now love." I say before finishing off the beer. She crosses her arms and stomps her foot. " Fine, but you owe me a beer." she says walking away. I smirk and follow after her.

* * *

**So Next chapter will be there talk! I'd like to thank everyone who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. So I didn't do a flashback this chapter so I'm going to do it for the next chapter. Any ideas for the flashback if so PM it to me. Thank you all again and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Talk

**So I owe a big thanks to KlarolineCinderella who got me to write again after the ass who put me down. So thank you so much and because of what you did I'm Dedicating This story to you! I hope you all like this chapter I have to say I worked really hard this flashback scene and I'm very proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Fine but you owe me a beer." I say walking away from him heading towards the falls knowing he'll follow.

* * *

_"You know you don't have to do this love. We can wait." Nik says while I kiss along his chest._

_"No, I want to Nik." I reply. He gives me a small nod then reattaches our lips. The kiss starts off slow and calm but the longer we kiss the more it progresses. I slide my hands up his bare chest. Enjoying the feeling of his skin. I open my mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss. The feeling of our tongues together and our naked bodies touching making me ache for him._

_I slide my hands around his neck, my fingers playing with the small curls of his hair. One of his hands rubbing my leg. I make small moans the closer he gets to my inner thigh. _

_"You sure about this?" He ask me pulling away from my lips. I bite down on my lips smiling at him._

_"As I'll ever be." I slam my lips in to his and thrust my hips to his. He starts kissing down my neck. Making me whimper. I fist my hands in his small curls as he slowly makes his way down to my breast. His hands slide to my back undoing my bar. He pulls away from my chest and I let go of his hair. Sitting up he pulls gently on my bra straps sliding them off me arms. He takes my black bra off me and trows it to the ground. I quickly cover my chest with my arms scared of him seeing me naked._

_"Don't hide from me love." He says taking my arms off my chest. "Beautiful" he says looking from my chest to my eyes. I feel my cheeks turn red with embarrassment at his words. He connects our lips again this time making each kiss feel like the last kiss we will ever share with each other.  
_

_He breaks away from my lips and begins to kiss down my neck. His stubble tickling my skin. I fist his hair again when he connects his lips with my nipple. I arch my back when he begins to gently suck on one while taking the other between his fingers and pinching it.  
_

_"Nik" I whimper. He pulls away and smiles at me before he begins to trail kisses down my stomach. Every kiss making me feel like I'm the only person in the world. Like this is Heaven. He stops at the edge of my panties and takes the elastic around his fingers and slowly begins to slide them down. I can feel my heart speeding up with our movement he makes. The feeling of my being fully naked in front of him scares me but at the same time excites me.  
_

_He slides my panties down my thighs to my feet. He trows them with my bra. I sit up and come face to face with him. I give him a small smile and slide my hands down his chest to the top of his boxers. He gives me a nod and I begin to pull down his boxers. I stop before his erection and look up at him. He gives my a smile then takes my hands and wraps them around his neck. I begin to kiss him again and slide myself onto his lap.  
_

_I hang on to his neck as he lays me back down. He pulls away and finishes taking off his boxers tossing them with my things. I open my legs and he slides in between them. He gives me a quick kiss on the nose making me giggle. _

_"Are you ready?" He ask me. I bite down on my lips and nod my head. I feel his erection as my entrance and I begin to feel a little nervous." It's okay love If you want me to stop just say so. Alright?" I nod my head and he reconnects our lips then slides into me._

_I flinch at the pain. He doesn't move and stays in place for a bit letting me adjust to him. "You okay?" I nod my head and slowly pulls out. I take a deep breath then he slides back into me this time going a little bit faster. The pain slowly begins to become more and more tolerable. Once theirs no more pain I begin to meet his every thrust. Enjoying the feeling of him in me. "Nik" I moan out.  
_

_He moans out my name and the thrust become faster and harder. The feeling of us together feels so right and I'm enjoying every moment of it. I begin to feel my high coming when he thrust faster. I pull on his hair while shouting out his name as he dose the same reaching his high with me. "I love you Caroline" He says into my hair trying to catch his breath. I smile trying to catch mine to.  
_

_"I love you to Nik."_

* * *

"Caroline" My attention comes back and I'm standing on the bridge at the falls.

"What?" I ask looking over to Nik.

"I asked you how you've been." He replies smiling at me.

"Okay I'm just going to say this to you now so we don't have to do the awkward nice to see you again okay? I'm still pissed at you for never saying anything to any of us when you left not writing, calling or texting. I mean come one Nik, It's not that hard to pick up a phone and call. But I want you to know I've moved on. I'm dating Damon and I'm happy. I'm not going to do the hole hate you ex girlfriend thing because that not me and I would like for us to be friends no matter how awkward it may be. So I'm going to save us both time by saying right now that it's over Nik and let's just start fresh." I tell him taking a deep breath. He looks at me like I've lost my mind which I'm not going to lie I probably have. I knew walking down here I was going to say something like that but definitely not that.

"Alright love. So friends then?" He ask me reaching out his hand for me to shake. I look at his hand then at him. He's giving me his wolfish grin that I use to hate so much, or love so much. I smile and take his hand.

"Friends" I say. "So where have you been the past four years?" I ask him. He gives me a smirk.

"Yale for most of the time. Then spent the rest in New York." He says gesturing me to walk with him.

"So New York what was it like?" I ask him. We walk along a path in the woods.

"Crowded, people everywhere, traffic, but you can make good money there. And it has some of the best pizza in the world. If I remember correctly you loved pizza it was all you ate when your were nine." he says laughing. I laugh with him remembering how it really was all I ate.

"You remember correctly. So your making money in New York?" I ask him.

"Yeah pretty good amounts. I own a small gallery nothing big."

"So what are you visiting for the summer then going back?" I ask him stopping at a bench to sit. He sits down next to me.

"No, I'm coming home for good. I've got a website now so I don't have to stay out there. My friend Marcel is going to be taking over at the Gallery since I'm moving back." he says.

"So why are you moving back all of a sudden?" He looks at me then down at his feet.

"I missed my siblings and Mikael's gone now so."

"Wait Mikael's gone? When, what, how did this happen?" I cut him off jumping off from the bench.

"Yes sweet heart, my mother is divorcing him. I take my brother hasn't told yet?" he says getting off from the bench.

"No, Probably because your back in town it slipped his mind." I say.

"Yes proba." he gets cut off by my cell phone going off. I reach into my back pocket and pull out my cell saying I have one text message.

_From: Damon_

_Where are you? I'm going to be heading off soon._

I sigh and look up to Nik giving him an apologetic look. He smiles and nods back at me.

_I'll meet you at your car in ten?_

I send to him. He reply's fast to my message.

_From: Damon_

_Alright meet me at the car_

"I got to get going" I say looking up at Nik.

"Alright." He says we start walking back towards the party. The walk back is quiet and awkward. By the time we reach the party I'm relieved. I look over and see Damon at the car waiting for me.

"Well I'm going to get going I'll see you around?" I ask him.

"How about tomorrow for lunch at the grill?" he ask me smiling. I bite my lip and look over to Damon then back to him. "I owe you a beer. Come on twelve at the bar? Just lunch Caroline nothing more." I really want to say no to him but decide if it's gets him off my back then what ever.

"Alright fine. I'm only going because you owe me a beer though." I say pointing a finger at him. He gives me a smile and I turn and walk off to Damon.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caroline" I hear him yell at me from behind. I can't help it but smile and shake my head at him.

I walk over and get into the car and kiss Damon. "So what was that about?" he says gesturing towards Nik. I look over see Nik with his siblings talking.

"Just catching up. You know haven't seen each other in four years and all." I say smiling at him. He rolls his eyes and starts the car. " Am I sensing some jealousy ?" I say joking around with him.

"Just buckle up blondie. We get a long ride a head of us." I smile at him and buckle myself up.

* * *

**I want to thank you all who are enjoying this story and who Favorite, Follow and Review. It means a lot to me I mean it. Any one got any flashback ideas or any ideas of what you want to see happen in the future. I'm also going to change the summary for this story heads up. Thank you all again and don't forget to Follow, Favorite and Review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Ready

**This chapter is not my best I'm sorry. I know where I'm going with this story but I just am having problems getting there. I'm also not proud of my writing on this story so I'm looking for a beta. So if any of you want to beta this I will love you for ever. Okay well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I wake up in my own room for once. I look over at the clock and it says ten. I roll my eyes and get out of the bed and head over towards the bathroom and strip myself of my clothes and hop into the shower. I can't help but think about Nik. I remember that were having lunch and feel a small smile spread across my lips. What are you doing Caroline you're with Damon now?"I ask my self shaking the though out of my head. I get out of the shower and head over to my phone. I have a few text messages.

_From: Kat_  
_so how was fucking Klaus in the woods last night?_  
_From: Kol_  
_message me._  
_From: Kat_  
_I'm hungover too but at least I woke up early, get your ass out of bed._  
I roll my eyes at what Kat is saying and hit reply.  
_From: Care_  
_we didn't fuck in the woods, we talked. Come over._  
_I hit the send bottom then send a text to kol._  
_Hey, I got a lot to do today so I'll talk to you later._  
_From: Kat_  
_On my way._

I throw my phone on the bed and go over to my dresser. I pull out a matching pair of red panties and a bra. I slide them on then throw on a pair of jeans with my walking dead Daryl t-shirt. I put my hair in a bun and go into the kitchen. No surprise my moms not here when I see a note on the fridge  
Caroline,  
Food in the fridge, I have to work, see you soon.  
-Love mom  
I toss the note on the counter then grab some orange juice from the fridge. I decide to kill time to just watch some TV. I start to switch back and fourth between the channels trying to find something good. The only decent show I see is sex and the city so I just chose that to watch.

"Hey bitch where are you?" I hear Kat yell from the door.

"In here" Ii yell back. She walks in doing her I own the room walk with a pair of skinny jeans, black boot, pink blouse finishing it off with a black jacket.

"Sex and the city?" she ask me walking over sitting down next to me.

"Of course you know I can never get enough of Carry." I say joking around.

"Oh come on Samantha is total the best, Have you seen Smith like I could ride that peice of ass all day long." she says laughing. I join in with her laugh.

"Yeah well you to would get along good I mean your both huge sluts." I say smiling at her.

"Fuck you." she says throwing a pillow at me. I laugh and finish off my orange juice. "And I perfer the term sex addict." I shake my head at her. "So how was you late night fucking in the woods?"

"we did not fuck okay, I'm with Damon." I roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah and I'm the fucking queen of England. Come on Care I don't know if you saw him but the guys looked like a fucking Calvin Klein model." I roll my eyes at her.

"Kat nothing happened all we did was talk, I swear to god."

"mhm" she mumbles sliding into the couch rolling her eyes at me. "So if you to did not get it on in the woods what did you do?"

"Talked mostly. I told him it was over between us and I was with Damon now and that I'm happy."

"What did he say?"

"I don't even remember all I can remember is that I agreed to go to lunch with him."

"You what? your going to lunch with him?"

"yeah Kat i think I just said that"

"Oh my god that's fucking great."she yells getting all excited. I just shrug my shoulders at her. I know she's not the biggest fan of Damon but she could at least try to not look so damn happy about it.

"You know you don't have to put fuck in every sentence"

"yes I fucking do. So your going to lunch are you to going to go off in the bathroom."

"Kat I'm going to stop your right there Nik and I are not going to happen."I say jumpinh up to the edge of the couch. I love Kat and all but sometimes she can be a little to Kathrine.

"Nik huh? I though he was only Klaus." I roll my eyes and fall back into the couch. 'Shit' I say to myself. "What dose Damon think about this lunch?" she ask me.

"He doesn't know about it." She jumps up to her feet.

"Care you know how Damon is, if you don't tell him all hell will break lose."

"yeah I know. I love Damon and all but he can be a little to over protective. So I kind of need to ask you for a favor." I say giving her one of my puppy dog faces.

"You want me to keep him busy while you go fuck Klaus don't you?"

"Just for an hour tops."

"Your lucky I love you." I jump up and wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you so much."

"yeah you owe me big time." I smile at her and shake my head. "So what time is this lunch at?"

"Twelve" I reply sitting back down.

"Maybe I could just send over Elena I know she wouldn't mind his company for an hour." I look at her and give her a death stare. "calm down I was just kidding. I know you hate my sister and trust me I don't blame you." I smile at her then look back at the tv.

"You know I really want to go to New York."

"Ask Damon maybe he'll bring you. Last time I checked he was loaded." I roll my eyes at her.

**Klaus P.O.V**  
When I wake up I have a smile on my face. 'Today I'm having lunch with Caroline'. I remind myself. Last night to my surprise went a lot better than I had anticipated.

I walk over to the bathroom and strip myself of my sweats and jump into the shower. The hole time in the shower all I can think about is her. Her blue eyes, her long blonde hair. The curls that hang along her back. The way she cringes he nose when shes happy. I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my hips. I walk over to my phone and read my messages.

_From: Stefan_  
_what time is your lunch with Caroline?_

The rest of the messages from people who aren't even worth my time.

_From: Klaus_  
_twelve, so make sure you keep your brother busy. _

I walk over to my dresser and take out a Henley and throw it on me followed by a pair of boxers and my jeans. I run my hand through my hair messing it up a bit. I hear the ding that my phone went off and go see the message

_From: Stefan_  
_I'll try my best, you know how Damon can be._

_From:Klaus_  
_just send over your girlfriend she seems to know him well, maybe she can help you._

I send to him grinning at myself.

_From: Stefan_  
_very funny, I'll talk to you later._

I smile and put the phone in my back pocket and head down stairs. I walk into the kitchen and see everyone sitting down eating. I stride in and sit down in a empty seat. Bekah and Henrik say hi to me while Kol ignored me and Elijah is to busy reading his paper.

"So Nik, what did you and Caroline talk about last night." she ask my while I poor myself some orange juice.

"You know just caught up a bit, were having lunch at noon so." I get cut off by Kol.

"Your having lunch with Caroline ?" I can't help but smirk.

"yes mate, I would thought she would of told since you to are so close and all." I reply smirking. He rolls his eyes at me and gos back to his food." so where is our mother this morning?" I ask the group.

"She probably nursing that hangover of hers." Bekah reply's. I smile to the thought. I don't hate my mother but her and I just don't have the best relationship. I'm not going to lie I do feel bad for her a bit, Mikael had been cheating oh her since they got married it was about damn time she found out.

"The Gilbert twin whats her name?" I say cutting in to Kol and Bekah's conversation.

"What one Stefan's or Caroline's?"

"Caroline's I reply.

"Kathrine, why?" I smile and bite into my toast.

"No reason just curious." she nods her head and I go back to eating my food.

By the time breakfast is over I walk into the siting room and join Kol in what ever it is he was doing. "So baby brother, I have a question for you."

"And what makes you think I want to answer?" he says to me. I can tell by his tone he wants nothing to do with me.

"Well you don't want me to disappoint Caroline. do you?" he signs and reply.

"what do you want Nik?"he says putting down some paper he was reading.

"What is Caroline's favorite flowers"I ask him smileing. I'm not going to buy her flowers but my main goal with this it to find out why my brother is acting the way he is.

"Why going to try to buy her off Damon with flowers, because trust me not going to work." He says picking his paper back up.

"No I just though I'd be nice and get her something." I reply to him.

"she likes roses and carnations." I nod my head and walk off.

"You seem to know a lot about Caroline." I say.

"yeah she's my best friend of course I do. I know everything about her."

"that's a bit peculiar don't you think?" I ask him smirking

"what are you going on about Niklaus?"

"Nothing I just, never mind." I say turning away form him.

"No Nik, spit it out please." I hear him get up to his feet. I turn around and walk up to him.

"alright then, how long have you been in love with my girl?" I ask him. I can tell from the look on his face I caught his off guard.

"I don't know what your talking about." I smile at him.

Save it kol I know that look anywhere they way you look at her same look I give her."

"You don't know what your talking about." I break out laughing

"Don't I?" I say standing face to face with him.

"Caroline is not yours Nik, she's not anybodies." I give him a smile and nod my head.

"For now maybe." I say walking off. For now she may be but soon I will have my Caroline back.

* * *

**I'd like to thank you all who followed, Favorited and reviewed. This story is going to be long maybe close to 50 chapters so I'm thinking about splitting it up into two stories. What do you think? When I get 20 reviews I will update again I need encouragement right now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Care

**Okay so because I got the reviews like I promised I updated. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** **And thank you all for the love and support it means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I hate the feeling I have walking to the front door of the grill. I don't understand why he has this affect on me. I stop at the door and take a deep breath 'just lunch Caroline, only lunch" I say to myself before striding through the door. I make my entrance and catch some eyes on me as I walk in. I can't help the small blush I get on my cheeks. I look and see Nik sitting at the bar.'just lunch Caroline 'I star over towards feeling my heart speed up with every step. I sit down in the seat next to him.

"Caroline nice to see you again." I roll my eyes

"yeah well this was the only way to get you off my back." I reply to him. " so I hope you know your paying for lunch." He smiles at me

"I had a feeling." He orders me a drink while a awkward silence fills the room. " so tell me what's your relationship with my little brother ?"

"Little forward don't you think?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders. "We're just friends, why are you jealous?" I say smiling a bit knowing I'm making him jealous.

"no just curious is all." I give a small shrug with my shoulders.

"So are you seeing anyone ?" As soon as I realize what I just ask him I want to smack myself. I see a smirk cross his face.

"no one in particular. " I scoff and roll my eyes." So how are things with Salvatore?"

"great, he actually asked me to move in with him." As I say that I see him choke on his drink making a smile spread on my lips. "Don't worry though I told him I would think about it." I smirk sipping my drink.

"seems you moved on." I give him a nod and continue with my drink. We sit with a awkward silence for awhile. I try to think of a accuse to leave. I can't think of anything so I decide best to just make small chat.

"okay can you tell me why Mikael left ?" I ask not sure of what else to say.

"remember when we use to go through one of his books with all the names and numbers in it ?" I nod my head "well the book was of all the woman he was sleeping with." I nod my head again

"I figured." I say

"so my mother decide a month ago to go surprise him on his so called business trip." I sit up in my chair "that's when she walked in on him and she finale found out."

"how do you even know about this?"

"I have my ways love, you didn't even hear the best part." I gesture him to go on. "well I guess there was something about chocolate Syrup, hand cuffs and a whip." I can't help it and burst out laughing

"what the fuck?" I blurt out.

"My words exactly" we both burst out laughing. For the first time in a long time I feel normal. Like this right. And I miss this I really do.

After some lunch a few more drinks and talking, things finale feel like they use to between us. We're both laughing and enjoying each others company.

"okay Nik be honest whats the real reason you came back?" I ask him. I'm a bit tipsy and its the only reason I have the guts to ask this questions. He looks down at his drink stirring it.

"the real answer?" He ask me. I nod my head. "you Caroline, I came back for you." I can't help it but in this moment I want to kiss him. Feel his lips on mine. Feel the way our bodies feel together.

"Nik, I" I get cut of by a arm that gets swing around my shoulders.

"Klaus so what are you and my girl talking about." I stiff up. Shit I say to myself

"hey babe, Klaus and I were just catching up." I say jumping to my feet. I lean in and kiss him on the lips before looking back at nik. I can tell he's pissed that Damon interrupted. But to be honest I'm happy he did when he did because if he didn't I don't know what I would of done.

...

I walk a long the sidewalk with Damon. He hasn't said anything since we left the grill.

"hey babe are you okay?" I ask him hoping he will finale speak. I'm kind of scared though. I know he must be hurt that I didn't tell him I was going to see Nik. But I know if I did he would of ether went with me or refused for me to go.

"What yeah, just thinking" he says wrapping a arm around my shoulder.I relax a bit knowing he's not ignoring me like I had thought.

"About?" He smiles at me and we stop at a bench and sit.

"you could of told me you were going to see him Care, I don't like that you go behind my back." He actually looks hurt I've never seen Damon like this. "I love you Caroline I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you your the best thing that ever happened to me." I smile and place my hand on his cheek

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I love you Damon."I say kissing him. I'm not lying I really do love him. But I know I won't be able to ignore these feeling that I still hold for Nik. I mean they make sense he was my first love and I will always love him no matter what, and be the way we had originally ended things we never really did have any closure. "Yes." I say smiling at him. He looks up at me confused.

"yes to what?" I give him a smile and move closer to him.

"yes I'll move in with you." I say. His lips shot up into his smile that I love so much. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

...

No matter how hard I try to fall a sleep I can't. I keep running through all the ups and downs with my decision. I love Damon, I really do but, I can't help but this was a mistake. I feel like the only real reason I did this was for another way to avoid my feelings for Nik.

I turn my head and look over at Damon, he has a grin on his face making me smile. I lean over and kiss his lips. He so adorable when he sleeps. I say to myself. I slowly get out of the bed. I grab one of Damon's shirt and throw it on. I can't find where he threw my panties so I just throw on a pair of his smallest sweats. I leave the room as quietly as I can and head down the stairs to the kitchen. I notice the light on already and walk in. I see Stefan sitting down at the table. I decide best to leave and turn around hoping he won't see me.

"Caroline." shit.

"Yeah?" I say turning around. He gives me a smile and gestures for me to sit down. I walk over and sit in the chair next to him. He pushes over the piece of cake he's eating. He gives me a smile and tells me to take some.

"I thought mid-night snacks were a girl thing." I say taking his fork and biting into the cake. He shrugs his shoulders at me.

"I couldn't sleep, cake helps." I nod my head in agreement. "How about you?" I lean back in the chair and take another bite.

"Same, I have to much going on right now." I reply. He gets from his chair and walks over grabbing another fork.

"You already regret moving in?" I look at him giving his a confused look. "Damon told me." I nod my head. "Then I take it it's about Klaus." I feel my face red when he says that. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I look up at him.

"Damon's your brother and Nik's your best friend. I can't put you in that position." I say.

"Yeah well I don't blame you for what your feeling though." I look at him and give him a confused look. " You and Klaus have a past. A long past, and the way you to ended things you guys really never got closure like a lot of other people do." I feel my jaw drop that he had just said the same things I been telling myself. "I mean don't get me wrong I love my brother, and I want to see him happy. But I knew you and Klaus before all this happened and I know I never you to happier then when you were with each other." I'm not really so sure what to say to him. I'm not really sure what to say in general. Is he telling me to go be with Nik?

"So you want me to leave your brother?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders taking a bite of the cake. " I think that you should do what makes you happy Caroline. I do know if you remember but before everything happened we were friends and all I want it to see that girl again." I give him a smile.

"Thank you Stefan." I say. He gives me a smile back. " So what are you to busy thinking about that you can't sleep." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Elena" I nod my head in understatement. "Her and I, we just. I don't know anymore were slowly drifting a part."

"That's normal you know. You to have been together sense I can remember. Maybe your just growing a part." I say. He looks up at me from the now empty plate and nods his head.

"She's in love with Damon." I tense at the words a bit. I always knew Elena had feeling for Damon but I never knew she was in love with him. "She can never keep her eyes off him. Can I tell you something?" I nod my head sitting up in the chair. "In a way I'm kind of happy, I mean I love her and I will always but I think your right we just grew apart. I think it's time for a change."

"I understand what you mean Stef. I really do." I say placing my hand on his giving him a smile.

"I miss you Care." I feel a tear come to my eye. I jump up and wrap my arms around him.

"I miss you to." I say. He hugs me back and for a moment I just enjoy this. Having my old friend back. "I miss the old me. I miss the Caroline I use to be." I say sitting back down.

"I miss it to but I've been seeing for a while now. Even before Klaus came back. I think that you have slowly been coming back to your self."

"I guess so. I hate to admit it but I miss my old friends my old life. I miss it but at the same time there are some stuff I don't and there are some stuff now that I love. Kol, Kat and Damon I love them and I would not give them up." I say laughing a bit.

"Yeah you and Kol have this bond that no one could ever compete with. He's like your older brother and Kathrine and you. You seem to make her a better person. You seem to make everyone a better person Care even Damon. I never saw him settle with just one person so long in my life before and ask them to move in."

"Can I ask you something?" I ask. he gives me a nod. "How do you know Elena loves Damon?" A smile grows on his lips and I get a bit scared to hear what it is.

"Do you really want to know?" he ask me I jump up in my seat and nod my head.

"Okay so we were you know, and she out of no where just yelled out Damon's name." I can't help but burst out laughing. He joins in with me. We both laugh for what seems like for ever.

"You do know that doesn't prove the love point right?" he shrugs his shoulders.

"yeah but It proved the not interested point." I smile and we both get up I walk over and give him another hug. "It's good to have you back Care." I smile at him and break the hug.

"Thanks, you to Stef." I say smiling at him putting the plate in the sink.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." he says walking out of the kitchen. I shout a good night back and decide to head back up to bed. I can't help it but I smile. I smile knowing I'm finale coming back.

* * *

**YAY! I really liked this chapter I have to say. What did you guys think of the Steroline? Thank you everyone who Followed, Favorited and Reviewed. I'm going to update again once I get 30 reviews! To be honest I was not expecting you guys to review like you did so I was up all night writing. I want to do a flashback next chapter is there anything you guys want to see? Thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Grill

**Okay Update! I don't have much to say besides thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

- 1 month later -

"So you and Caroline have been getting pretty close?" I feel a smile grow on my face at Stefan's words.

Ever sense Caroline and I had lunch at the Grill we have been spending some time together and growing closer. Things have finale become more civil between us. It may not be where I want our relationship to be but for now I can settle with it. Her and Damon from what I can tell have been slowly drifting a part also from what Stefan has been telling me they fight more then they ever had.

"Yeah." I say watching her from across the street. I can't take my eyes away from her.

"I think you have some drool." Stefan says gesturing to my lips. I glare out him and he breaks out laughing.

"You know mate, I think I'm hungry. Let's go to the grill." I say walking towards it.

"We just ate like I don't know ten minutes ago." he yells behind me I smirk and turn around.

"Well I'm hungry again, you coming or not?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes then begins to follow me.

**Caroline's POV**

"Okay so tell me if I'm wrong but I might of heard from someone that they are canceling True Blood." I roll my eyes and shake my head at Kat. Her obsession with that show is ridiculous.

"I highly doubt it Kat." She gives me a look of relief and picks up her menu.

"Thank god I was about to freak the fuck out." I shake my head.

"What's so great about that show anyways? I mean like it's about a faerie who screws around with every vampire she sees and some wolf/shape shifter or something." I say.

"Okay one, Eric fucking Northman, two Alcide is a wolf, Sam is a shape shifter and three it's fucking hot. The sex on the show and the men. You can't get the shit on normal TV." I roll my eyes at her.

Our waitress comes over and takes our orders while Kat goes off about how she wants to ride Eric and other shit about the others. I love Kat and all but her and that show are horrible. Any show on HBO that has anything to do with hot guys and fucking she watches. She's the one who got me to watch Sex and the City.

"Hello Love." I look over and see Nik, I smile at him.

"So how are you fine ladies this afternoon?" I see Kat rolls her eyes at him.

"Great just about to eat lunch. Care to join us?" I ask them. I look over and see Kat giving me a death stare. I can't help but laugh at her a bit.

"We would love to." I slide over making room for Nik to sit next to me while Kat gives me the death stare as Stefan sits with her. I know she's not a big fan of Nik and I can't help but give her a smirk.

"So what were you to talking about?" he ask.

"Well we were talking about true blood." Kat says snarly. I love Kat but even since I've been hanging out with Nik more than her she hasn't been to fawned of him.

"The vampire show on HBO? I thought they were cancelling that?" I see Kat's mouth drop.

"See I fucking told you they were." I shrug my shoulders. "I never said they weren't I only said that I doubt it." she rolls her eyes.

The waitress comes over with two more menus and gives Kat and I our drinks.

"So Care, where's Damon? I tried to call him but he's not answering." Stefan ask me.

"I don't know he said something about going to catch up with an old friend." I reply to him. Stefan just nods his head.

"can I get you guys some drinks?" Vicki says towards the guys. I see her eyes keep staring at Nik while Stefan says what he wants.

"I'd like a beer please love." He says handing her back the menu I see the Vicky bite down on her lip and nod her head at him. I know that's her signature trade mark for when she interested in a guy. I roll my eyes at her.

"I swear that girl is even bigger slut than me." Kat blurts out after Vicki leaves. Everyone at the table give a laugh at her words. "What I'm serious did you not see the I'm going to fuck you on this table eyes she was giving you." She says to Nik.

"Yeah well there's only one girl I would fuck on this table and she's nothing compared to her." he says looking over at me. I blush at his words.

"And who would that be?" I ask him teasing. I see Stefan roll his eyes from across the table.

"You do remember your dating my brother right?" He ask me.

"Yeah I remember, theirs nothing wrong with joking around with my friend." I say.

"Mhm, joking." Kat says smirking at me.

"What I use to do it with Kol all the time." I reply confused. They both just shrug there shoulders.

"So Stefan how you holding up after dumping my sister's sorry ass?" Kat ask changing the subject. Stefan just shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright I guess, I mean it was a long time coming." he says.

Vicki comes walking back over to the table and gives the guys there drinks before places a note on the side of Nik's drink. She walks away giving him I'm going to fuck you eyes. I notice him giving them back making me scoff.

"Seriously?" I say throwing my hands in the air?

"What love? I'm not aloud to flirt back?" He ask me. I feel the table become a bit awkward.

"You know what I think Kat and I have to go do something so we'll just be going." Stefan says standing up throwing a few ones on the table.

"What are you talking about it was." She gets cut off by Stefan's 'shut the fuck up now and let's go face'. "Um yeah, I'll see you later Care." she says giving me a smile. I return her smile as she walks off with Stefan. I grab my drink and start to down it.

"Jealously suits you love." he says taking a sip of his beer. I roll my eyes at him.

"I am not jealous." I say

"Clearly" he says smirking. I reach over and grab the note she left him.

_Call me later, I'll make it worth your while.  
-Vicki p.s I get off at ten_

I roll my eyes at the note and hand it to him. "She's so pathetic." I say

"Really? I was thinking I may take her up on her offer." He says smirking at me.

"I thought you said there was only one girl you wanted to fuck on this table." I say giving him I hate you look. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah well, she kind of has a boyfriend right now and a man has needs." I feel rage begin to build up in me. I jump up to my feet about to take off.

"Caroline, wait I was only joking." he says grabbing my arm. I look down at his hand and let's go of my arm. "I'm sorry, please stay." I sigh and sit back down.

"Do you think we can get through lunch with out any more screwing around talk?" I ask him.

"Sure thing love."

The rest of lunch goes by pretty good. We ended up talking and laughing and having fun. I hate to admit but every time I'm with him I feel like me. And it's staring to scare me. I love Damon and all but my feeling for Nik are becoming more and more real and I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to resist what I feel for him. He throws down money for lunch and we head out of the grills. I wrap my arm around his while we walk around.

"Do you miss it?"

"What love?" he ask me.

"Your life out there in the real world? Out of small town Mystic Falls?" I ask him.

"Sometimes I do, but in all honesty it wasn't really a life without you." he says to me. I stop walking and look at him.

"Nik, you can't be saying things like that to me." I say.

"Why Caroline? I love you and I want you back, My biggest mistake was the one I made when I left here without you and I'm not going to give up until I have you back." He says putting his hands on my cheeks. I feel tear in my eye. "I want you back Caroline and I know you want me to."

"Your right I do, I wish I could just jump on a plane and take off with you. But I'm with Damon now and I'm not going to hurt him like that. I love Damon to and I have something with him, I can't just dump him and go running to you." I say letting the tear fall. "Nik I can't be your friend if this is how it's going to be. I can't pretend to be your friend and act like none of this happened. We tried and now we know it can't be done." He drops his hands from my face.

"Good bye Caroline." Is the last thing he says to me before walking away. I feel tears fall from my eyes and I know I just broke his heart.

I walk over to the bench out side the grill waiting for Damon to pick me up after I called him numerous times before he finale picked up. When Stefan's car pulls up I rise a eyebrow at him. I get up and walk over to his car.

"Hey where's Damon? I ask him.

"Home and told me to come get you." He says. I shrug my shoulders and wipe my eyes before jumping into the car.

...

I make my way into Me and Damon's room after Stefan picked me up.

"Babe" I yell out when I walk in and don't see him. "Babe I'm back." I yell again this time he comes out of the bathroom with a towel hanging around his hips.

"hey" I say walking over to him to kiss him but instead and walks past me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him confused.

"No 'babe' nothing's wrong at all actually things are great." He says sarcastically grabbing a pair on sweats from his dresser.

"Why are you mad?" I shout annoyed at his pissed mood.

"Why am I mad? I have every right in the world to be mad! You even know why, so do I even have to explain it to you?" He shouted back anger clearly written all over his face.

"Nik is just a friend! Just a friend nothing more." I say in a calmer voice trying to make him understand. Or maybe I'm trying to make me understand.

"Well It didn't fucking look like!" he yells at me. He takes a deep breath trying to calm down. I can she his cheeks are flushed and he keeps pulling at the end of his hair.

"Why don't you understand? I can't make it any clearer. He is just a friend." I yell.

"Just a friend." he repeats my words in a mocking tone.

"Why do you have a problem with Nik and not Kol. I act the same way around him."

"Because I know you don't have feeling for Kol like you do with him." He yells throwing his arms in the air.

"I'm sorry okay?" I say walking over to the bed to sit down. I sit and throw my face into my hands.

"No don't be, I should be saying sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a shitty, jealous boyfriend. But I can't stand him looking at you the way he dose. The way you look at him back with the same amount of love and passion." He says walking over sitting down next to me.

"Damon, your the only one I want." I say leaning my forehead to his. I know now that I'm not lying to just myself anymore but I'm lying to him now to. He leans in and catches my lips with his.

"What did I do to get such a perfect girl like you?" he ask me placing a hand on my cheek. I smile and shrug my shoulders. Before he takes my lips with his again and pushes me into the bed.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write so I hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking about starting a walking dead fanfic what do you think? Thank you all who reviewed, followed and Favorited it means a lot to me all the love I get from all you guys! I want to add I do not hate True blood I was watching the new episode while writing this so I added it in here. I'm totally shipping Jessica and James though like OMG love them! Thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Cheat

**So if any of you read my other story I'm sure your aware that from what I said I have not been motivated lately so it was really difficult for me to write this. This is not my best chapter and I was having problems getting though this but I hope you all like it. Sorry about the grammar and bad dialog.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Stop it." I yell, anger enveloped every word that came from my mouth. "It's my fault really. I actually thought that I was enough for you. That our so called love was enough. How stupid was I?" I say laughing.  
"I loved you. I'm so fucking stupid." I muttered while my tears fill my eyes.

"I do love you, and you are enough." Damon said as he tried to take my hands in his. I pulled away my hands not wanting to feel his hand after what he did.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have cheated on me." I yell, tears spill down my cheeks. "It's over. We are over." I say turning around to walk away from him.

"Caroline please? You have to listen to me." He says grabbing my wrist.

"I don't have to do anything." I yell, pulling my arm from his reach.

"Just listen to me Caroline. I know I fucked up. I fucked up so bad, but I love you like crazy. Me Damon Salvatore, am not a person who falls in love and yet here I stand, and I'm completely in love with you. And I hate myself for putting you through all this pain and heartache, but I need you to understand that I love you. I love every little thing about you. I will always love you. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I fucking do and it sucks, but there is nothing you or me can do about it. The only way for me to feel anything at all is to be around you. And that feeling is so strong and it drives me crazy which causes me to act like a total dick all the fucking time when I'm around you. But I can't lose you, because you are the only good part in me. So please Caroline, do not walk away. Please, just give me the chance to really show you how I feel. To treat you like you deserve to be treated. Please, just give me the chance?" He says slowly leaning in to me. I automatically connect my hand with his face.

"Than maybe you should of though of that before you slept with her then." I say grabbing my bag before walking out of the house.

-Earlier That Day-

"I really miss this Care. Ever since my brother got back we don't spend any time together." Kol says playing with my hair.

"I know we can start again I promise." I say putting my head on his shoulder. I really have missed this between Kol and I. The way things use to be with our friendship. He is right though ever since Nik showed up again I have been hanging out with him more.

"So what do you want to do today? Damon has something to do so I'm free all day." I say jumping up from the bed. He sits up and smiles at me.

"Well we could go to lunch or we could prank someone in the house." He says with a devilish grin. I feel my lips perk up at the words and nod my head.

"I like idea number two. So who we going to prank?" I ask.

"Well I was thinking maybe Elijah" I raise my eye brows at him.

"Do you not remember the last time we did that? I ask him, he nods his head.

The last time we decided to prank Elijah I got kicked out of the house for a few weeks. Two years ago when Kol and I were hanging out we had nothing to do and the power was out because of a huge storm. Elijah had some business meeting or something to go to so, Kol and his amazingly bored mind decided to put on Elijah's suite he had out special for the meeting and run around in the rain and mud. I was put on the distract Elijah job and I was doing good until Kol decided to jump around outside the window where I was keep Elijah busy. Elijah saw him jumping around in the mud in his suite and freaked out. I have never seen Elijah ever in my life as pissed as he was at Kol. He ended up bring me home and telling me I was not aloud back for a few weeks.

"Yeah maybe not Elijah then. I've never seen him as pissed off as he was that day I think that was the first time I ever heard him say fuck." Kol says sitting back down on the bed.

"So who else could we prank?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Niklaus is out with Stefan, Rebekah's with Matt, I have no clue where Henrik is and my mother is passed out in her room. So I got no one." He says lying back in the bed.

"I think I know someone." Kol jumps up from my words.

"Who?" I smile at him.

"I don't think we've pulled a good prank on Kat for sometime now." I say, Kol raises his eyebrows at me.

"What do you have in mind?" He ask me in a devilish grin. I get up and walk over to his night stand and grab his cell phone. I quickly dial Kat's number and walk over back over to Kol.

"Okay so you need to tell Kat your in love with her." I say making Kol's grin drop.

"What the fuck? Hell no I'm am so not telling her that." He says pushing the cell phone away.

"Yes you are and your going to make her believe it to." I say.

"Caroline I'm not fucking doing that you know she hates me I don't"

"Just shut up and do it, trust me this is going to be good the last time a guy told her they were in love with her she freaked out and it was amazing." I say cutting him off.

"Alright but I'm rating you out if she starts freaking out on me." He says taking the phone from me and hitting the call button.

...

Kol and I walk out of the grill laughing our asses off. After the phone call Kol made Kat was had I expected and total freaked out. I had Kol ask her out to the Grill and she excepted. When we got to the grill I hid behind the booth so I could hear what was going to happen and it was priceless.

_"So when she comes in you have to total act like your in love with her and the only reason you acted like you hate her is because of your secret undying love for her."_

_"Yeah, I know Caroline you've said that like nine times already. I know what I'm going to do, you just have to hide behind the booth and listen. Now go hide she just walked in." Kol says, I jump out of the seat and run to the booth behind him. I can hear Kat's heels on the floor as she walks over and I have this urge to burst out in laughter._

_"Kol." I hear Kat say as the clicking of her heels stop. _

_"Kat you look beautiful as always please sit down." Kol says. There's a awkward silence for a few minutes before Kol decides to make conversation. "So tell me how was your day?" I hear her make a scoff noise.  
_

_"Did you really just ask me how my day was?" She replies to him._

_"Yes, I believe I just did."_

_"You confided that your in love with me just an hour ago and now your asking how my day is?"_

_"Yeah, Is there something wrong with me asking how your day is?" He ask her.  
_

_The waitress comes over and ask them for there orders and I can tell that Kat is total uncomfortable. I know Kat really good and know that she is going to put him down nicely but she is total not good in situation she has no control over. The waitress walks away then there's an awkward silence again. _

_"Okay so." _

_"Kat I'm going to honest with you. I've been in love with you ever since the day I met you. I remember the day perfectly when we were in kindergarten and you kicked sand in my face for steeling your shovel in the sand box. Even since that moment you kicked sand in my face I've loved you and I can't pretend anymore. Kat I love you and I want to be with you." Kol says cutting her off. I have to cover my mouth with my hand because I'm about to burst out laughing._

_"Okay umm Kol, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way and shit but I'm flattered." Kat says. I can hear Kol begin to laugh when she starts to say sorry. Once she says shes flattered he breaks out laughing and I join in.  
_

_"What the fuck is so funny?" she yells at him._

_"That you actually believed me." He says while tears run from his eyes from laughing to hard. I decide to get up and I walk over to the table. The look on Kat's face is priceless._

_"Wait. Was this a joke?" She ask staring back and forth from the both of us. I nod my head at her and sit down next to her._

_"Thank God, You know how fucking awkward this was?" she says relaxing. She turns to me and punches my arm. "You fucking suck you know how I feel about that crap." She says._

_"Yeah but it was so worth it." I say smiling at her. I see a smile fall on her face and she gets up._

_"Where you going? Your not going to stay and eat diner with us?" I ask her as Kol finale stops laughing._

_"No I'm going to go get shit faced drunk and then get laid." She says walking over to the bar._

_"Alright, I'll just eat your food then." I say._

I unhook my arm from Kol's and sit on then bench with him."Did you see her face when I told her I was the kindergarten story? It was the best thing I've ever seen."

"Did she really kick sand in your face?" I ask him.

"Yeah and from that day on I've hated her guts." He say smiling at me. I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket and I reach out and grab it. Damon's name pops up on the screen and I hit the answer button.

**"Hey Babe." I say into the phone.**

**"Care you need to come home I need to talk to you." Damon says in a sad tone.**

**"Yeah I'll be right there. Is something wrong, are you okay?" I ask him, theirs a long pause before he reply's.**

**"I'll talk to you when you get here."**

**"Alright I'll be right there." I say pulling the phone away.**

**"Care?" I hear a loud yell into the phone.**

**"Yeah?" I ask him concerned**

**"I Love You." He** **says.**

**"I Love You too." I say before hanging up the phone.**

I put the phone in my pocket and look at Kol. "You need to bring to me home now." I say to him walking to his car.

"Wait Care what's wrong? He yells chasing after me.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." I say getting into his car while he jumps in and turns on the car. The only thing running through my head is what is wrong?

* * *

**So there it is what do you guys think? Thank you everyone who followed, Favorited and reviewed. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait even though there was no klaroline in it. It was really hard to write this and it took me all day but I felt like I owed you guys. Next chapter how should I start it? Caroline arriving at the house or leaving? Please tell me how you want me to start next chapter so I can start writing it. Thank you all again and don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
